


Locked Up and Opening Up

by thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain



Series: Supergirl Speculation Fanfiction [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, LeMon brotp, but this is something I wish we saw, does not line up with what actually happened in canon, just Lena and Mon El talking, resist, speculation fanfiction, supergirl 2x21, this is not romantic in any way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain/pseuds/thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain
Summary: When Lena and Mon El find themselves locked up on the Daxamite ship, they find themselves bonding over their past. They’re both shocked, however, to find out Rhea’s plan for them.





	Locked Up and Opening Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a LeMon brotp fanfiction, no romantic relationship. This was inspired by thinking about how similar they are as characters, and how different. This is only my second fanfiction ever, so hopefully you enjoy!

“Welcome to the New Daxam”

Everything happened so fast that Mon El could barely process any of it. Rhea was bringing thousands of Daxamite ships to Earth. She was planning to invade Earth and take it over as her own kingdom. 

Before he knew it, they were transported onto Rhea’s ship, met by her army. “Take them,” she commanded, walking towards the big window of the ship and waving her hand behind her. He was in such a daze that he didn’t even try to fight the guards. He just let them drag him.

He was brought through the halls and thrown back into a cell. It seemed that was his place on the ship now. He was surprised, however, to see one of the guards place someone in the cell with him. He had placed the unconscious woman on the floor gently, and then left without looking back. Mon El was shocked when he realized that the woman was Lena.

He went straight to Lena to see if she was okay. Kara had taught him how to check if someone was alive or not, and he hesitantly put two fingers to the side of her neck, scared of what he may find. He let out a loud sigh of relief when he felt her pulse. So she wasn’t dead, just unconscious.

With that out of the way, he started looking around. He felt his anger rising at the familiarity of it. It was the same cell that he had been thrown into just a couple of weeks ago, when he had tried to convince his father to rule with equality and morals.

 _Father._ Mon El felt his heart shatter again as he remembered what his mother had told him back in LCorp’s lab. 

_Your father was so hurt when you abandoned us that he took his own life._

She hadn’t said it, but he knew what Rhea had implied. He had killed him. He had been so selfish in wanting to stay on Earth that he had broke his father’s heart. 

He sat down on the bench in the cell, not trusting his knees to keep him up. His mind was spinning with so many different emotions. Pain. Sadness. Fear. Guilt. Emptiness.

He shouldn’t have let Kara save him. She should have let him go, should have saved herself and let him go back with his parents. He wouldn’t have been happy. Rao knows that he would have spent the rest of his life miserable, but at least she would have been safe. Her planet would have been safe. All she would have lost was him, not her entire world. She could move on from him, he didn’t deserve her anyway. But losing her world… He couldn’t let Kara lose another world. 

If he hadn’t gone back with her, the planet would’ve been safe. Kara would’ve been safe. His father would’ve still been alive. J'onn wouldn’t have been stuck in an endless nightmare of his own mind. Lena wouldn’t have been dragged into this mess, and Rhea would have left Earth for good. He had gone back with Kara because he couldn’t stand to lose her. But now, they were going to lose everything. And it was all his fault.

He knew that he should have pushed her away. He should have suppressed his feelings like he had done his entire life. But Kara… she made him feel like he was worthy of something. That was a feeling that he had never felt before, and he had fought for it.

But as he sat here, alone in his cell, he knew that he was wrong. That’s not what a hero does. They don’t fight for their happiness, they fight for the good of the world, and boy, had he failed on that front. 

He heard his mother’s words echoing in his brain.

_You are a hero of Earth. Would a hero kill his own mother?_

He put his head in his hands as he felt the tears start to flow. He was no hero. He had failed to be what Kara had hoped for him. She had such faith in him, and he had let her down in so many ways. He was the reason she was in this whole big mess. If Kara had been there when he pointed the gun at his mother… he didn’t even want to think about the look of disappointment on her face. 

Mon El was pulled out of his thoughts by Lena stirring on the floor. He let out a sigh of relief. Not only was he glad that she was okay, he was glad that he wasn’t going to be alone with his thoughts anymore. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

★★★★★★★★★★★

Lena’s first thought upon gaining consciousness was that she had an excruciating headache. She opened her eyes, and was immediately taken aback.

The last she remembered, she was watching Supergirl and Rhea fight. Rhea had done something to the transmatter portal that wouldn’t let her turn it off, and then she had been knocked down during the fight. And now…

Well, she didn’t know where she was. She was in a silver room that was about a third of the size of her office. The door was clear, besides a zigzag pattern in it. It looked high tech, there was a large green panel on the wall, and it was sparsely furnished, save for a chair and a table. There was also a bench, and her pulse quickened when she noticed that there was someone sitting on it.

She grabbed the side of her head and sat up slowly, while still looking around with big, wide eyes. The man looked up at her, and she immediately noticed that he had been crying, but she was surprised to realize that she recognized him.

“You were there at the lab… you came with Supergirl… You’re Rhea’s son.” The name tasted bitter in her mouth. For these past couple of days, working with Rhea had been amazing. She had found herself seeing the woman as something of a mentor and mother figure. But just like Lillian, she had let her down. Not only that, but she had manipulated and betrayed her. Lena mentally scoffed. She had a talent for attracting bad mother figures into her life. 

The boy just nodded. “Yup. Mon El.”

“Where are we?” Lena figured if anyone knew where Rhea had taken them, it would be her son. He sighed and sagged his shoulders, and she had never seen someone look more defeated. 

“We’re in the holding cell of her ship.” She noticed that Mon El was avoiding eye contact with her, staring at a spot on the floor instead. 

“Her ship? I thought she needed the portal to get home…” Even as she said the words, she wanted to believe that this was all some huge misunderstanding. That Rhea hadn’t betrayed her, but she knew that was far from the truth.

Mon El let out a small chuckle. “That’s what she told you?” He looked up and met her eyes for a quick second, but looked away immediately. She saw an immense amount of guilt on his face, and she wondered why. She shook his head slightly and kept talking.

“She could go home this entire time. She just refused to go without…” He let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through his short hair. He forced himself to meet her eyes, and she could see his sadness in his gray ones. “Without me. She… brought thousand of ships here… She’s planning on invading Earth.”

She froze. _Invade Earth?_ She had never felt so used in her life. Her mother had done a lot of things to her in the past, but this may take the cake as the worst thing someone had ever used her for.

She should have never trusted Rhea. Lena knew that she was dishonest; she had already lied about being an alien. But she had trusted her anyway, against her better judgment. 

She should have followed her instincts, should have kept her walls up and not let this woman get close to her. She had learned a long time ago that people who lie have a tendency to lie again. And again. 

And yet, she had gone along with the plan. She had wanted to make an impact, make the world a better place. Ever since she moved to National City, all she wanted to do was make a difference. She had told Kara Danvers that she had wanted to make a name for herself outside of her family. 

She shuddered as she considered that this might be her legacy. She built the machine that would allow aliens to take over the Earth. For all the things her mother and Lex had done, causing an alien invasion was far, far worse. 

The irony of it all was not lost on her. An alien invasion was the type of thing her mother feared the most. It was the reason she had created CADMUS to begin with. It seems like a weird sort of universal karma that she was the one to help bring the invasion. 

She felt her body starting to shut down, to disconnect from everything and leave her numb. It had become somewhat of a coping mechanism for her during hard times. Like when she was imprisoned. Or when she lost Jack. Both of those were times when she had felt absolutely hopeless and helpless. She willed away the sensation. She wasn’t ready to give up yet. 

She rubbed at her temples, trying to make sense of it all. 

“If you’re her son, what are you doing here with me?” She knew there were things that she didn’t know, key pieces that she was missing, and that was definitely one of them.

He winced at her words, and then let out a light chuckle to try to mask it. “Well I’m not here by choice. This is actually the second time I’ve been in this cell in the past couple of weeks.”

A lightbulb went off in her head at his words. She stood up as fast as she could and started scanning the walls.

“The second time? That means we can escape.” She started feeling around, trying to find some kind of opening or some way to open the door.

He sighed and watched her look. “I was rescued, actually… By Supergirl.”

She barely registered his words as she saw wires running behind the green panel.

He continued talking, but she was only half listening. “Her… colleague hacked into the ship and was able to open the door.”

“So there’s a way to hack into it, then.”

Mon El got up and walked next to Lena. He admired her fire and drive. He understood why her and Kara were such good friends. They were both so determined. 

He shoved his hands into his pockets. “I’m sure she upgraded the security. And he had hacked in from the outside, not from the inside.”

Lena could tell that he had just about given up on escape, but she wasn’t ready to. She hadn’t even tried anything yet. She looked around frantically. She needed to be able to get to those wires. If she could, she may be able to reprogram the door to open. Her eyes fell on the round table. 

Before Mon El could stop her, Lena was grabbing the table. “I just need to access those wires.” She muttered to herself. With all of her strength, she swung the table at the panel. Nothing happened. 

“It’s not gonna…” Mon El started to tell her, but she cut him off with another swing of the table. Still nothing. Not even a dent. 

She tried it a third time, a fourth, a fifth. As she was revving up for the sixth swing, she felt Mon El hug her, stopping her motions. 

“It’s not going to work.” He told her, and for the first time since she had woken up, she heard that his voice held something in it that wasn’t resignation. He sounded just as frustrated as she was. “The panel is bulletproof, and so is the door.

She wiggled out of his grip, and turned around to face him. "You can’t expect me to sit here and do _nothing.”_

She could see the empathy in his eyes, as if the situation physically hurt him. “There’s nothing you _can_ do. She knows how smart you are. She wouldn’t leave us with anything that could help us escape." 

Lena didn’t want to believe it, but Mon El was right. God, did she hate that he was right. It was against her nature, not fighting back. She was the type of person who needed to see justice done, whatever the cost, and she couldn’t explain how frustrated she was that she was powerless in this situation. 

Lena groaned and threw the table across the room, the echo the only sound filling the cell. She slid down the door until she was sitting against it, and closed her eyes. She let the numbness take over her body, washing her in a cool calmness, devoid of all of the pain and fear she was feeling before. 

Mon El crossed the room and sat back down on the bench. He didn’t know what to do to make her feel better, or to make himself feel better for that matter. He was utterly useless, yet again. 

He let his mind wander and, as expected, started thinking about Kara. What she was doing now. If she was looking for them.

 _She has to be,_ he thought. But at the same time, he didn’t want her to find them. He should have just gone with his mother the first time. 

He remembered how earlier in the day, he had surprised Kara at work. He had brought her food as an excuse, but really he had needed to talk to her. He had been scared of his feelings, of the fact that she still cared about his mother, and she had reassured him.

He sighed to himself. He hated silence. It reminded him too much of all the times that he had felt lonely as a kid. 

_Maybe talking about her feelings will make Lena feel better._

Mon El took a deep breath before initiating conversation. "You can tell me… What you’re thinking, I mean.”

At this, Lena opened one eye to look at him, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t blame her for not wanting to talk, but _damn,_ did he hate the silence.

Mon El sighed. “I guess I’ll start then…” He muttered to himself. He forced himself to look Lena in the eyes as he spoke. 

“I’m sorry, Lena.”

That seemed to get her attention. She let out a chuckle before sitting forward. “Why are you apologizing? You’re not the one who locked us up in here.”

He closed his eyes. He could not stand to look her in the eyes. She shouldn’t be here. This had nothing to do with her. He had ruined yet another person’s life. He was the reason for _everything_. “This… It’s all my fault.”

“Okay…” She sounded unsure of her words, and it caused Mon El to look at her. Her eyes were full of curiosity, an expression that he didn’t find directed at him much. “You’ve got my attention.”

He was really hoping that she would talk instead of him, but it didn’t seem that she wanted to. Feelings were a relatively new thing for him, and talking about them was even more foreign. He didn’t know how to deal with them, and he didn’t tell them to Kara much. He didn’t want to burden her with his emotions. He preferred instead to mask them with humor, but he had a feeling Lena wouldn’t take too well to jokes right now.

“Rhea was the queen of our planet. I was the Prince. When the planet died…” He sucked in a breath. 

_When the planet died._

He hadn’t said those words out loud. Ever. Even now, it didn’t seem real. He already felt his throat constricting and tears start to well up in his eyes, but he willed them away. “When the planet died, I was sent to Earth. I just got here a couple of months ago. When I got here… I realized… I realized how corrupt our system was… How horrible my parents had ruled… And then I met…”

He had to stop himself from saying Kara. Just the thought of her made his heart clench. “I found… meaning… belonging… a sense of purpose… a family… love. Things I never knew that I was living without. And so when my parents came here and told me that they wanted to take me back…I resisted… I should have just went with them…”

The tears started running down his face, and as hard as he tried, he couldn’t stop them. Lena was still staring at him, and he hated himself for breaking down in front of her. He hadn’t even cried in front of Kara. It felt weird that he was baring his soul to this girl, but once he started talking, he couldn’t stop. 

“And then she threatened to kill the woman I love… and Rao, do I love her… so I went with my mother. I just wanted to keep her safe… but then… she came after me and broke me out and… I know I should have stayed here. I hoped that my mother would respect my decision but I should have known better… And now everything is _so much worse _and it’s all my fault…”__

____

____

He had never felt so guilty in his life. Lena was in this mess because of him. His father was dead because of him. Earth was in danger because of him. 

_Hero of Earth. Yeah right._

Mon El was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t even see Lena move towards him. She put a hand on his knee, breaking him out of his thoughts. He was surprised to see understanding in her eyes.

“This is not your fault.” She had said those words with such confidence, and he wanted so desperately to believe her. "I’ve spent my entire life blaming myself for the sins of my family and…” She took a deep breath and moved back to her original spot, removing her hand from his knee. 

Lena couldn’t believe that she was about to start sharing her feelings with this… this stranger, for lack of a better word. But she was stunned by how much she _understood_ him, and she felt it was only fair.

“All my life, I’ve felt out of place. First it was because I was adopted, and then because my mother never truly accepted me. Lex was the one who made me feel welcome, feel proud to be a Luthor…” She felt her voice start to quiver, and she willed herself to not feel as she spoke. She had told these things to Kara before. Maybe it was the circumstances, but she was filled with an overwhelming sadness thinking about it all.

“When Lex got taken away… I felt alone… moved to National City to try to turn LCorp into a force for good… But then my mother showed up with all of this crazy CADMUS stuff. I stopped her and sent her to jail, but she escaped and framed me for a felony.” She tried to chuckle, but the sound got stuck in her throat. She remembered telling all of this to Rhea just a couple of weeks ago, and she was hit with the weight of the betrayal all over again. She felt the tears pooling in her eyes, but she willed herself to not let them fall. She was stronger than that. 

“When I met your mother… she presented me with an amazing opportunity to revolutionize our world… I didn’t even consider any of this… But what… What really hurts is that I had started to look up to her.” She laughed at that. Oh, how wrong she had been. “She was like a mentor to me… a mother figure… I should have expected her to manipulate me, considering my luck with family figures.”

She took a big gulp of air before meeting Mon El’s eyes. “I spent years blaming myself for Lex… for not being able to get through to him… But there was nothing I could do. He made his own choices. This is not your fault. You made your own choice, and when that was threatened, you fought for it. There’s no shame in that." 

All Mon El could do was nod at her. He knew how evil Lillian Luthor was, and he knew that Lena wasn’t like that, but he was stunned at how similar their stories were. Their parents only wanted them when it benefited them, and they weren’t afraid to hurt their children to get what they wanted. He was inspired by Lena. With everything he had been put through, he felt absolutely defeated, but it was almost like… It was almost as if the darkness that Lena was put through had made her light shine brighter. He understood why her and Kara were such great friends. Just like Kara never allowed the darkness of her past to taint her, neither did Lena. 

Although he knew it would pain him to do, he couldn’t help himself from asking the question that had been brewing in his head since he found out Rhea had recruited Lena. "What did it feel like?”

Lena gave him a confused look, and though the question was vague, Mon El really hoped that she would understand what he meant. He didn’t want to ask the question out loud. 

“What did it feel like… having my mother’s love?" 

Lena felt her heart break for Mon El as she heard the question. It would be as if she asked Lex what it was like to be accepted by Lillian. She wasn’t sure how to answer the question, but she decided on the truth. 

"It was nice.” And it had been nice. All Lena had ever wanted was for someone to love her and accept her. She had finally found that, and it had turned out to be a lie. “She challenged me… she made me believe in myself… She gave the best pep talks… I just wish… She had inspired me, and she told me to never doubt myself, but… I can’t help but think that she saw some of herself in me… Some… evil in me…”

Lena felt goosebumps rise on her skin. Since Rhea had betrayed her, she had been fearing that the evil in Rhea recognized some sort of potential in her. She has been so scared of turning into her mother, or into Lex even. It seems that there was an evil gene that ran in her family, and she was terrified that she had it too. Having Rhea take her under her wing had just fed that fear even more. 

“Lena…” She hadn’t even realized that she was looking at her knees instead of at him, but at the mention of her name, she looked up and met his eyes. “You are not your mother… Or my mother, for that matter… Look, I don’t know what she told you or anything, but she recruited you because she needed the brightest mind in National City on her side, not because you’re evil.”

She gave him a small smile. As much as she wanted to believe him, she couldn’t bring herself to. Not after everything that had happened. “The brightest mind in National City…” She reiterated his words, and then chuckled a bit. “You don’t even know me.”

He had to stop himself from correcting her. He did know her. Kara talked about her all the time, about how smart she was and how good her heart was. Plus, he had gotten the chance to meet her twice, when he was Mike Matthews. Instead, he went for a half-truth. “I know Supergirl… She’s told me all about you. She’s told me about how pure your heart is, and about how you saved all the aliens in National City from Medusa a couple of months ago. I’m sorry that she manipulated you, I really am, but she only did it because you were the only one smart enough to help her.”

She heard Rhea’s voice echoing in her head. 

_Never doubt yourself. You are a marvel, Lena._

Maybe they could still be true, even if the person was a liar. 

Lena was about to say something to Mon El when she saw his entire body stiffen and his jaw clench. He was looking past her out the glass door. She stood up and turned around, her breath catching in her throat as she did. It was as if her thoughts summoned her. As if on cue, Rhea was waiting outside the door. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

★★★★★★★★★★★

“You can leave.” Rhea commanded, talking to the two guards she was accompanied with. “I don’t plan on entering their cell, and I won’t be long.”

The guards bowed to her and left without another word. It made Mon El sick to see them blindly following her. They didn’t understand how oppressive her rule was. 

She turned towards them and smiled brightly, as if she wasn’t talking to two prisoners. “Just the people I wanted to see.”

Mon El half expected Lena to look afraid, but he should have known better. She was glaring at Rhea, and if looks could kill, Lena would be a murderer. Trying to follow her lead, Mon El shot to his feet, attempting to look more confident than he felt. 

“Let Lena go.” He forced his voice to try to sound authoritative, and he hoped it was working. “I’m here. I won’t go anywhere. She has nothing to do with this.”

Rhea took a couple steps closer to the cell, getting as close as possible. “I’m your mother… You don’t tell me what to do." 

Mon El sighed and deflated, looking at his feet. Despite how confident he felt, or how certain he was of his actions, his mother never ceased to make him feel like the little boy he was on Daxam. Weak. Never good enough. Always failing. 

"And besides…” Rhea continued. “I need her.”

“I’m not helping you with anything… Not anymore.” Lena’s voice was full of venom, and her eyes never left Rhea’s.

Mon El would have cowered in a corner if Lena looked at him with that fire, but Rhea held her gaze. 

“Lena…” she started, her voice sweetening. He saw Lena flinch at her name coming out of Rhea’s mouth.

Lena forced herself not to show any emotion, willing the numbness to take her over again. She couldn’t let Rhea get to her again.

“I never intended to hurt you.” Lena really wanted to believe that, but she highly doubted Rhea was telling the truth. “You are one of the brightest minds in the entire galaxy, and working with you has been an honor.”

Lena swallowed hard, feeling so many conflicting emotions at once. All her life, all she had ever wanted was for her mother to think that she was enough. Now, here Rhea was, praising her in all the ways that she dreamed that her mother would. She knew Rhea was most likely only saying those things to try to manipulate her, and knowing that made her words even more painful than the fact that Lillian had never said them. 

“I told you any mother would be honored to have you as a daughter, and I meant it.” Rhea’s eyes were narrowing, and Mon El could tell that she was forming a plan in her head as she spoke. “I want to give you that opportunity now. I am arranging a marriage between you and my son.” Lena’s eyes widened, and she stared at Rhea in shock.

There was nothing funny about the situation, but Mon El couldn’t help himself from laughing at her. Rhea’s head shot towards him.

“Really, mother?” He willed himself to step in front of Lena and towards his mother as he spoke. “These are the lengths you would go to?" _to keep me away from Kara_ , he thought, but he couldn’t add that last part in Lena’s presence. "You can’t force us to marry each other.”

The corners of Rhea’s lips turned up ever so slightly at his words, and he knew that somehow, he had walked into her trap. “I am _not_ forcing you to do anything. You both will willingly participate.”

He started to laugh and tell her hell no, but she continued before he could get the words in. “You saw how many ships came through the transmatter portal. Daxam has been brought here, and we will be staying. Now, we can take over Earth peacefully… or we can take over by force. By marrying one of the most esteemed families on Earth, you will help our people to smoothly transition into their new home. And if you don’t… well… we’ll just have to conquer. Now, I don’t know what types of things that _Kryptonian_ put into your head, but I know that you care about this world. If you don’t do this, Earth will fall… and it will be _your fault”_

_Your fault._

Everything was his fault.

Her eyes softened. “When you were a child… you used to run around the house… pretending to be king… I was… _so proud_ of you. You’ve always wanted to rule. I am giving you _one last chance_ to do that.”

Every time Rhea mentioned Mon El’s childhood, it hit him like a punch in the gut. He spent his entire life seeking the approval of everyone around him, and he never received it. He was always pushed aside. Ruling the planet took precedence over being good parents. He had never wanted to be king… he had just wanted to be noticed. 

He felt tears welling in his eyes, and he balled his hands into fists, willing them not to fall. He already felt weak and powerless, he didn’t need to show it to his mother. He forced himself to blink the tears away, and stare his mother dead in the eye. She met his hard gaze with one of her own.

“This is what your father would have wanted… Are you really going to let him down again?" 

And with that, she turned away and left the cell, not even daring to look back at her two prisoners. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

★★★★★★★★★★★

Lena hadn’t been able to move from her spot, the shock of the situation freezing her in place. She watched in silence as Mon El turned towards her and slowly slid down the door of the cell until he was sitting, knees against his chest. He looked numb. 

Lena willed herself to break out of her stupor, lowering herself so that she was crouching in front of him. She knew that something Rhea had said had hit him hard, but she wasn’t sure exactly what. He looked up at her and met her eyes. 

Without her even asking, Mon El answered her question. "My father is dead.”

His voice sounded hollow, devoid of any emotion. She placed a hand on his arm gently, and he flinched at her touch.

“I’m sorry.” Lena told him, in as soft of a voice as she could manage. “So is mine.” She didn’t like to think about the fact that Lionel was dead, but she felt like it might give him some comfort that she knew the feeling. 

His eyes started filling with tears, and he broke eye contact, looking at a spot on the floor instead. “He’s dead because of… He killed himself because I abandoned them…” His voice was shaking so hard, and he couldn’t stop it if he wanted to. He was surprised that he was keeping the tears at bay. 

_This is what your father would have wanted… Are you really going to let him down again?_

He wished so desperately that he could ask his father if that was true. Is this what his father would have wanted for him? He knew that his father had wanted the royal line to live on, but he couldn’t help thinking he wouldn’t want it like this. The last memory he had of his father was him letting Mon El leave the ship with Kara. Wouldn’t his father have wanted him to be happy?

He put his head in his hands. He couldn’t do this. He wasn’t strong enough to do this. He didn’t know what to do. He wished that he could ask anyone what he should do. J'onn would give him great advice. So would Winn and Alex. And so would Kara…

Kara. She had no idea what was happening. He loved her so much. He couldn’t marry Lena, and especially not behind Kara’s back. 

“I can’t do this.” Mon El barely got the words out around the lump in his throat. 

“Well…” Lena started, and Mon El felt his breath hitch in his throat. “Your mother can’t force us to marry each other, right? Because I’m not gonna marry you.”

He let out a sigh of relief and chuckled. He was terrified that Lena would actually want this, so at least her telling him that made him feel a bit better.

“Well, at least there won’t be any hard feelings between us. I don’t want to do this either. But what choice do we have?”

“We could fight her, or try to escape.” Lena offered, but Mon El was shaking his head before she even finished. 

“If we try to escape and fail, then she’s just gonna come down on Earth twice as hard, and we’ll just screw everything up worse.”

Lena knew he was right, despite how much she wanted him to be wrong. “Well, we have to do something!" 

Lena clenched her jaw and started thinking. This should have been something that she wanted. Not only was Rhea actually proud of her, she thought that she was worthy enough to be the queen of an entire planet. But Lena didn’t care about Rhea’s acceptance, not anymore. 

"I think it’s time we both start living our lives for us, not anyone else." 

Mon El reluctantly met her eyes, and saw they were filled with determination; the same kind of fire Kara got in her eyes before she went to take down a bad guy.

"I have a plan…” Lena said, sounding a bit unsure of herself. "But you may not like it.“

He nodded. At this point, he was willing to try anything. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

★★★★★★★★★★★

Lena and Mon El sat in silence on opposite sides of the cell. Their plan was just crazy enough that it might work. And Lena was right. He didn’t like it. Not one bit. But at this point, they didn’t really have a choice.

"I can’t believe we’re going to do this.” Mon El said, more to himself than to Lena. He just couldn’t stand silence.

Lena chuckled. “Yeah.”

Her gaze lingered on him for just a second too long, and Mon El was going to ask why she was staring at him before she started talking. 

“Supergirl is lucky to have you.”

He froze, and felt all the color drain from his face. 

_How did she…_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he tried to lie, but even he thought it sounded pathetic. He internally groaned.

Lena just chuckled and sent him a knowing look. “You said Supergirl rescued you from here. You came to the lab with Supergirl, and even if all that didn’t happen… I saw the way your eyes lit up when you mentioned her… you care about her.”

He nodded. “I do.”

He just really hoped this plan wouldn’t go sideways. Otherwise, he may not see her again, and she may lose her world.

Before they could talk any more, two guards came and opened the cell. One grabbed Lena and one grabbed Mon El. They locked eyes, making sure they were both still on board.

As much as Lena wanted to fight these guards and get them off of her, she knew she couldn’t. The plan would only work if they were compliant.

It looks like they were going to get married.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

★★★★★★★★★★★

Mon El stood in the throne room of the spaceship, fully dressed in royal clothes. He couldn’t stop fidgeting; he never expected the royal garb that he father wore would be so itchy.

He forced himself to keep calm, and not think about the thousand of ways that everything could go wrong. He didn’t feel like himself in these clothes. He felt like a mini version of his father, and his mind flashed back to the childhood memory Rhea had mentioned earlier. Him running around the house pretending to be king. He just hoped he could make his father proud. 

Rhea came through the door, dressed in silver. She came up to him and put a hand on his chest, and he had to make a conscious effort to remain still and proper.

“You’re doing the right thing, Mon El,” Rhea told him soothingly.

“Yes, mother.” He replied simply. You have no idea, he thought.

Before she could say anything else, the guards lifted their staffs up, and Lena came through the door. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress. She looked like royalty. 

Lena’s heart was racing, but she willed herself to not let it show. If they gave any sign of fear, they could be found out. She strode through the door as confidently as possible. Her eyes locked with Mon El, and he gave her a small nod.

Hopefully their plan would work, but there was no going back now. It was show time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to bilgegungoren00 for being the best beta ever!
> 
> [I am also on Tumblr under the same name, thoughtsfromaclutteredbrain]


End file.
